Battle of Valve
"Draw out Gaben's armies. Empty his lands. We will march our full strength on Valve Headquarters." —Galaxor The Battle of the Valve or 'Faulter of Valve '''was the final battle during the Galgorian Crusade. It resulted in the ultimate defeat of Gaben not by military means, but by means of destroying the Secret of Half Life Background After the victory in the Battle of Bestbuy , the enemy retreated to Washington or into Valve Headquarters. Gaben still has thousands of his loyal fanbase battalions waiting in Washington. He was aware that the Secret was somewhat close to the vicinity of his territory: only one thing he did not know: during the Battle of the Bestbuy, the Twelve Year Old blackwolf123 was willing to destroy the Secret. blackwolf and his companion, sammichboy23, traveled to Washington via the border of Oregon. The Dark Lord of PC Gaming Gaben was conquered by fear and was curious how a Twelve Year Old managed to enter the state by stealth. Plot against the Dark Lord This was the final major battle against Gaben in the Conquest of Galgoria, fought at Valve Headquarters. The army of the Galgorians, 70,000 strong by now, led by Galaxor marched on the building as a diversionary feint to distract Gaben's attention from blackwolf and sammichboy23, who were carrying the secret through Washington. It was hoped that Gaben would think Galaxor had the Secret and was now trying to use it to overthrow Valve. Mustering Initially, the Army of the Galgorians had been composed of 25,000-27,000 Galgorians, but a large force of Neckbeards was left to guard the crossroads. Before they reached Oregon, they were ambushed by a small group of Valve Fanatics and PC Purists but they were driven away easily with no casualties. One thing mattered: the place of that ambush was the same place Ulysses and his Hardscopers ambushed the PC Purists a few days ago. Then, as they approached the Border into Washington, some of the Casuals of Kinect and Family Gaming were too afraid to continue to pass the Desolation of Washington. Galaxor dismissed the faint-hearted, ordering them to liberate the Gamestop on the bay of San Fransisco. This resulted in the departure of many men, estimated to be roughly 15,000 leaving Galaxor less then 12,000 but still able to hold against the Valve Fanbase The Battle :"''I'd never thought I'd die side by side with an Casual." "What about side by side with a friend?" "Fuck off, Casualfagg." :—A Elitist and a Casual's words at the Silver Doors of Valve Against Galaxor's army was arrayed Gaben's hordes of Valve Fanatics, Trolls, and barbarian gamers such as the PC Purists. An exact count is not given of the number of Gaben's forces, but it is said that they were "ten times and more than ten times" greater then the Gamers of Galgoria. They surrounded the Armies of Galgoria on three sides, with their backs to the forrest and the Border. The mighty and feared Loyal Valve Gamers faced the Galgorian's left flank, the PC Purists held the center, and the Valve Fanboys faced their right as the forces clashed. The Armies of Galgoria always had cohesive stability within their center and gradually eroded the Enemy's ability of a sudden breakthrough of numbers. The solid infantry squares of Galgorian infantry beat off their inferior Fanboy's opponents while the Elitist Moped Men staved off the snipers of the PC Purists. The small force of Trolls launched a quick attack, before being repulsed by the Galgorians while the larger Valve Fanboy's force slowly retreated to the suburbs. By now, pressure eased off of the flanks of the Armies of Galgoria and they smashed into the lines of the Valve Fanatics, slowly .During the course of the battle, the remaining eight Head Reps. of Valve attacked the Army of the Galgoria. The Fall of the Dark Lord The Head Reps of Valve immediately left the battle to intercept blackwolf. However, sammichboy bit the Secret off blackwolf's finger and then accidentally fell into the Ventalation shaft, and Gaben's power was overthrown. The Head Reps had been driving over to Valve Headquarters just as it underwent a gigantic expl otion, and they were all destroyed in the firestorm. The Pillar of Valve and, the Towers of Steam collapsed to ruin. The Valve Fanboys and other Valve Fanatics of Gaben were completely directionless with Gaben's demise and were easily decimated by the army of Galgoria. The PC Purists fought on stalwartly, though eventually many threw down their keyboards and surrendered (later to be executed).